ALOHA
by Nate-Miki
Summary: We all see what an adult extra species life is like. What do the child extra species misplaced in the world do. Some get adopted into loving families. A series of short stories pertaining to the care and everyday, and exotic interactions with young extra species. Most Recent Adventure: Dune
1. Medi: A New Home

Uwen smiled to herself as she unlocked the front door to the old mansion. Once the door was slightly open Medi darted inside the house knocking the door open. Makota smiled at Uwen before stepping inside herself. Uwen hummed to herself as she stepped into the house and closed the door behind her. She walked through the building ubtil she entered the room Medi had run off to. A woman wearing a black full length maid outfit was staring down at young gorgon who was currently trying to get a lollipop unstuck from one of her viper fang. The maid smiled at Medi before turning and bowing to Uwen. Medi takes the chance to steal the maid's headband and darting off.

"The little miss sure is energetic. You wished to talk with me about some of the renovations." The maid says as she stands up. Uwen smiles before turning towards the maid. Meanwhile Medi is happily darting about the mansion trying to explore as much as possible. She happily takes note of all the hidden doors that are used by the maids to move around quickly and unseen. Medi pauses in front of a door of a room that interested her. The room seemed to be well insulated due to a high internal heat but what really interested her was the relatively cool bodied person within the room. Medi pushed the door open and immediately darted forward and wrapped around the persons legs before hugging the persons waist.

"Koi!" Medi declares as she snuggles Makota. Makota smiles down at the gorgon before ruffling her hair. She then looks over the room they had setup for Medi. Multiple stuffed animals adorned a pile of cushions off to the left front corner of the room. A shelf with two models placed on it while three more boxed ones plus assorted paints and glues were tucked neatly in an open faced desk under the shelf. Both pieces of furniture were placed on the left side of the room. The far back part of the room had a pile of sheets and pillows placed in a small indent in the floor forming the bed. Both sides of the bed had storage crates that opened from the top. Another set of shelves were flush with the wall. A turned off computer sat on a desk near the back right corner of the room. A metal disk sat on the other side of the desk. In the corner of the room between the desk and the bed was a sparsely filled bookcase. Both desks had a large cushion in front of them to function as chairs. Each corner of the room had a heater and speaker combination placed near the ceiling. Each unit also had a magical rune to regulate the heat on it as well as a metal disk similar to the one on the desk.

"Hi, sweetie. This is your new room. Go ahead and get comfy, I'll come get you when it's time for dinner. I need to go discuss some things with Uwen and the maids." Makota says before kissing Medi on the forehead. Makota then leaves the room leaving Medi alone. Medi almost immediately dives into the bed and slithers about under the covers. She then pokes her head out from the covers and casts her sight spell so she could see again. Upon casting the spell a stream of blue light flows from the disc on the desk towards Medi. Medi pays no mind to it initially as her tail pulls an ariados plushy out of the bed and places it on the storage shelves. She then darts over to the desk and pokes the disc with her tail. Upon deeming the disc harmless she slithers across the room and begins working on a model of MG Rex before beginning to hum to herself.


	2. Medi: Shedding Scales

Medi whimpered to herself as she rubbed against the desk in her room causing a few of her scales to peel off. She had started shedding after breakfast and immediately let Uwen know. She had then retreated to her room which left a sporadic amount of green scales in the hallways. Uwen had made a comment about wanting the discarded scales for some sort of magic project but Medi didn't care. All she cared about at the moment was that her room was badly lacking in any hard metal objects to rub against to peel of scales faster. Also due to her blindness she couldn't simple see which scales needed to be pulled off. This was compounded by the fact that the spell Uwen had taught her did not allow her to see herself unless a mirror was around and her room lacked one.

Medi paused her attempt at shedding upon hearing a knock on her door. She dived into her bed as the door is unlatched and opened only for Uwen to be the one standing in it. Uwen calmly stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She then sits down on the floor and places a thin wire on the floor next to herself. Medi pokes her head out of the covers and turns towards the foreign object that was currently in her room. Eventually curiosity overtook caution as the driving emotion and Medi darted towards her mother and the object. As she got closer Uwen tried to catch her tail only for a handful of scales to come lose. Medi takes this action as Uwen wanting her to be closer and as such snuggles against Uwen before looking at the wire.

"What's that for?" Medi asks as she poke the wire. As she expected the wire was relatively cold compared to the normal contents of her room. Uwen patted Medi on the head before picking up the wire and placing it on Medi's tail. Medi squirms slightly at the temperature but stays put.

"It will warm up. It's to help you shed. You hook it under your scales and then run it along your tail. It will remove any of the old scales but not damage the new ones. Like this." Uwen says as she runs the wire across Medi's tail causing a large amount of scales to peel off. Medi squirms slightly at the feeling before grabbing the wire herself. Uwen scoots about two feet away from Medi as Medi begins to shed. Within five minutes Medi has finished and now has a new set of shiny green scales. Uwen takes the wire from Medi before coiling it up and places it in one of the storage bins before beginning to gather up the shed scales. Medi happily hugs Uwen before darting into her bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Author Note

As a word of warning the ALOHA stories do not follow any strict timeline. Sometimes a household member is present sometimes they are not.

Also due to certain things relating to both the manga, game, and extend world for the story certain species have changes.

Feed back is always welcome.


	3. Eva: Reflection Pool

Eva calmly circled around one of the floodlights within her room. It was the middle of the night and she felt restless so she had begun to swim. As she spun around slowly she watched as her tail passed by to her left. She calmly watched the bioluminescent blue pass by before swimming forward. The room she called home was designed as an underwater lake. A few plants existed within the room but for the most part it was devoid of life outside of the young leviathan that called the lake home.

Eva circled across a relatively flat portion of the lake before wrapping her tail around a pillar and settling down on it. Eva paused as she ran her hand over her new resting place before looking around. A few more pillars dotted the portion of the lake she was in while the ground itself had chiseled stone adorning it. Eva was unsure of the original purpose of the lake although considering what she had learned about her adoptive family it was likely used to study sea life and possibly an actual leviathan. The underwater network of caves that stretched out from the lake seemed to hint at it somewhat.

Eva blew bubbles in front of herself before uncurling and swimming up towards the surface of the pool. She quietly surfaced before slithering onto the concrete floor and picking up a waterproof tablet that was sitting on one of the benches. She tapped at it causing it to light up and reveal the time was 3:29 A.M. Eva shook her head before placing the tablet back down and diving back into the water. She swam up to a stone archway and curled herself around it before surveying the lake again.

Underwater was a world filled with wonder that was highly foreign to most races. For Eva the lake served as her new home and a relatively calm are to reflect on things.


	4. Twitch: The Fiend that is Caffeine

Makota briskly walked down the hallways of the manor as she made her way to the disturbance that had been brought to her attention. She slowed to a stop as she approached one of the staff members that was standing next to what appeared to be a black blob. As she approached the blob shifted lightly to reveal that it was actually a relatively small Arachne that was covered in black fur. The Arachne's legs attempted to grip the polished floor only to slide along the surface. The little Arachne was without a doubt Twitch, who was without a doubt heavily drunk. Makota kneeled down in front of the Arachne before putting one of her arms out. Twitch latched onto the arm with her claws drawing a slight amount of blood before trying to host herself up only to slide across the floor again.

"Nono, go get a throw rug or something with more grip then the floor and a glass of water. Skip the aspirin." Makota says as she carefully looks over Twitch. Taking care of any young liminal was a chore but certain species were even more so then others. Twitch in particular was a troublesome case as a surprising amount of objects had caffeine in them. Makota paused as the Arachne snuggled against her arm.

"I messed up?" The Arachne asked as she looked up at Makota with slightly unfocused eyes. Makota shook her head no before standing up as Nono returned with a large rug. The duo placed the rug out next to Twitch before helping the Arachne onto the rug. Twitch managed to stand herself up despite how off balance she was. Nono carefully handled getting Twitch to drink the water before stepping away from the Arachne before her temper could flare up due to the Arachne sobering up slightly. Nono silently excused herself from the duo before walking away.

"Twitch, can I ask what you ingested in the last half hour?" Makota asked as she carefully checked the Arachne's pulse. Twitch tilted her head lightly before tilting it the other way. The second tilt caused her entire body to lean lightly.

"A bag of chips, a carrot, a stick of gum Medi gave me, and that new herbal tea you bought." Twitch says before hunkering down slightly. Makota sighed for a second before standing up and looking over the scratches on her arms.

"We've warned you about ingesting anything Medi offers you without first checking it but I get the feeling I'm going to have to check that tea." Makota says as she haphazardly wipes the blood off on her jeans.

"I thought herbal tea was safe for me to drink." Twitch comments before yawning. It was very obvious that Twitch was at least in her second tier of being drunk and was rapidly approaching the sleepy phase of that.

"Human made herbal tea is fine but the exotic liminal grown stuff hasn't been fully tested yet." Makota commented as she let Twitch snuggle against her leg. Makota smiled at the Arachne before pausing to look at Nono who had reappeared. Nono had a luggage carrier similar to those seen at hotels with her.

"Easiest way to remove her from the hall." Nono commented as she carefully stepped closer to Twitch. Makota nodded silently in agreement before helping to load the Arachnee onto the carrier. The duo then began to move Twitch to a silent and safe place she could recover the rest of the way.


	5. Lulow: First Impressions

"She is so cute." A blond girl states in a deadpan tone as she looks over the pink haired liminal in front of her. The liminal turns to look at her with soft green eyes. The liminal then rotates her body causing a clop clop sound to resonate due to her horse hooves. The predator harpy standing nearby smiles at the small creature before turning towards the two adults.

"Are you absolutely positive that you can handle her? I understand that your property has more than ample room for a growing centaur but unicorns can be a handful." The harpy says as she looks down at the little unicorn. The unicorn looks up at her before focusing on the other lady in the room.

"We are aware of the challenge. We discussed it though and felt that we were capable of handling her. The small town environment will also mean there is a far smaller chance of her being rejected due to what she is." The blond women says as she calmly reaches towards the unicorn. As she extends her hand her oversized sleeve bunches up revealing a sandstone like gauntlet covering the woman's wrist.

"We are willing to take this challenge." The man says as he kneels down in front of the unicorn. She looks at him for a second before darting to look at the blond woman. The harpy smiles at the couple before turning towards the door.

"Common procedure to check that the adults are willing to commit. We've already filled all the paperwork last month after the initial meeting with her. So as an authorized exchange program member I hereby deem Maxwell and Pi Connor the temporary guardian figures of Lulow. If everything goes well we will meet next month and fill out her adoption papers. Normally we are supposed to shake your hand but I hope you can accept the break in formality." The harpy states as she smiles at the couple. They both nod before the harpy turns to leave.

"So what do you want to do Lulow?" Maxwell asks as he stands up. Lulow looks at him in curiosity before trotting behind Pi and staring at him. Pi laughs in monotone before lightly patting Lulow on the head.

"Stare…" Lulow states as she looks at Maxwell. He laughs at her before going to the fridge and pulling a carrot out of it. He takes a step forward before holding the carrot out. Lulow stares at the carrot for a few seconds before trotting forward and taking it. She then begins to nibble at it. Maxwell calmly pats her head causing a small squeak to emit from Lulow. Pi smiles before stepping towards the back door and looking out at the large meadow. Lulow trots up before glancing out the window. The small unicorn happily smiles at the outdoor area.


	6. Lulow: Chess

Maxwell calmly sipped his coffee as he read the newspaper. He paused for a second upon hearing what sounded like a thump before flipping the page.

"Pazwell! Let's play chess!" A somewhat shy voice exclaims. A trotting sound softly began to come from the hallway before the young unicorn that was his adopted daughter entered the room. She set the chess set she was carrying under her arm on the table before adjusting her hat. She was at the age where her horn had started to grow and as such she had trouble keeping her beloved hat on.

"Don't you normally play chess with your mother? Why the change?" Maxwell asks as he places the newspaper and coffee off to the side.

"She cheats! She always wins and it's not fun! She constantly is able to counter my best strategies!" The unicorn says as she goes into a miniature rant. She tilts her head before smiling which causes her hat to slide off her head to the point that it is only hanging by her horn.

"Lulow, your mother is a Golem. Being smart is kind of her entire species big trait." Maxwell states as he begins setting up the board. Lulow pouts slightly before moving one of the pieces.

"She could lose on purpose! At least playing cards is fun since that's luck based!" Lulow says as she continues to play the game with Maxwell. After a while the duo end up at a point where Maxwell has to think over his move. He quietly watches his daughters ears twitch as he mauls over his moves. Upon seeing a particular reaction he follows through with that move. Lulow lets out an annoyed neigh as she looks at the board to try and figure out her next move.

"Sweetie, if I can suggest something you might want to learn how to do a proper poker face." Maxwell says as he watches her move a piece. Lulow paused for a second before backing up and walking away from the table. She leaves the room for a few minutes before walking back in and looking at the board.

"So how was poking mom suppose to help? I mean I guess it's funny that she's always so deadpan. All she responded with was a flat what." Lulow comments as she adjusts her hat. Maxwell laughs at her action.

"Poker as in the card game. Although technically the perfect form of it is what your mother does. So I guess it could be a poke her face situation." Maxwell explains as he moves a piece.

"Oh that makes more sense." Lulow comments as she looks back at the board.


	7. Horsing Around: Delusional Bath Time

"I am the tar rejected by Hades. I am the scourge upon this world. I am evil given flesh. You dare try to purify me mortal?" A black haired girl in a swimsuit says before trying to pose. Said human shakes his head before spraying the girl with the hose. The girl reels back revealing that she is a centaur species as she tries to escape the hose.

"Eek, waters cold. Don't want!" She shouts as she takes off sprinting across the yard. The man sighs as he tries to chase after her.

"Melody get back here! It's your own fault for running through the mud!" The man says as he tries to catch the young centaur.

Off to the side sat a relatively calm unicorn and golem. The golem was slowly drying off the unicorn.

"We really should have avoided that mud. But it was so tempting." Lulow says as her mane is dried off. Pi watches as her husband chases after the more restless of their two daughters.

"I can't imagine what a bicorn would be like, a nightmare seems bad enough. And now she's standing in the mud puddle. Oh well lets dry your horn." Pi says as she holds the towel up to the three inch long horn and begins drying it off.

"Why does my horn need to be dried off by hand?" Lulow asks as she looks at her mother.

"Hygiene. As long as the horn is still actively growing you need to pay special attention to it. I'm also happy young Liminal do not develop sensitivity to touch until they are older. Otherwise you'd be squirming like heck as I did this." Pi comments as she finishes drying off Lulow. The unicorn ends up shaking her lower half causing water to splash everywhere.

"So horn is sensitive once I grow bigger?" Lulow asks as she looks at Pi.

"That and your back. Oh for the love of… Maxwell do I need come over there and pick her up?" Pi yells while letting a bit of concern slip into her voice. Melody was currently laying down in the mud puddle rendering any attempt to corral her useless.

"Please do." Maxwell says as he steps away from the puddle.

* * *

Another short dealing with the aftermath of playing in mud.

As of now any chapter featuring both Lulow and Melody is titled Horsing Around.

This is one of maybe four, five chapters I've got planned right now.

This story is also going to branch out form just the little ones to focus on the adults workplaces as Makota works for the exchange program as a caretaker for displaced you Liminals while Pi works a veterinarian that handles equestrian.

Meledoy is going to be fun to write.


	8. Kuro Yami: Rain, Reflection, and Shadow

"So where exactly are we?" A Nekomata asks as she looks in a small hand mirror she's holding. She was currently walking down a semi abandoned street. The street was currently abandoned due to the rain that was falling.

"This is why you don't sleep on the train…" A voice comments from her mirror. The nekomata closes her mirror and watches in annoyance as a silver entity emerges from a puddle. Ripples ran through the entities body. "Puddles aren't the best reflective surface."

"Cut to the chase. Do you know where we are?" The nekomata asks as she keeps walking.

"Akiba. A place a young nekomata like you won't get many strange looks. I used to hang out here a lot before becoming a grue." A second figure says as he peers out of the nekomata's shadow.

"See the grue is useful. Why can't you be as well?" The girl comments as her tails twitch. The silver entity seems to make a motion similar to pouting.

"Excuse me, Kuro but. Did I hear that right? Did you just admit to being a nerd?" The silver figure says as it points at the grue.

"Did I? There is more to this area then just games." The grue comments as he drops back into Kuro's shadow.

"Can we focus on finding a way to keep me dry, like an umbrella or something?" Kuro says as she begins walking. The silver entity seems to shrug before dropping back into the puddle.

"Let's see… Well we've got tarps. Most of this crap on sale is electronics, keychains or small trinkets. No umbrellas though. We've also got a map of this place." The entities voice echoes from the small mirror.

"Useless, mirror world crap is always written backwards." Kuro says as she continues walking. An empty cardboard box is thrown out of a nearby window and bounces a few times before stopping in front of her. All the writing on the box was backward as was the image. She silently stares at the box before picking it up. Her ears twitched lightly as she playfully put the box on her head.

"Yeah no. Find something besides the obviously messed up box. Also you gave a catgirl a box." The grue comments as a shadow tendril erupts from Kuro's shadow and grabs the box. The shadow promptly tosses the box off to the side.

"Is there any kind of elemental that can store crap? That way I won't have to keep borrowing umbrellas." Kuro asks as she walks out onto the main avenue. Unlike the side street the avenue's sidewalk did have a few people walking about.

"Cosmic Will. Good freaking luck finding one of those. They are rarer than grue." The voice from within the mirror chimes.

"And Paranoia aren't? Let's face it, Kuro is like catnip to us." The grue comments as Kuro begins walking down the street. After about a city block later Kuro pauses and pulls out her mirror.

"Well? Anything yet?" Kuro asks the mirror. An umbrella emerges from the mirror.

"We'd make a good party trick practitioner." The grue comments as Kuro unfolds the grey umbrella.

"That would be good for getting food right?" Kuro asks as she begins walking down the sidewalk.

* * *

So a shout out to an old co-author of mine Cassie. Kuro Yami is loosely based around bring one of her characters into the world of daily life.

I'd be happy to receive feedback on this story now that its proving to be semi popular.


	9. Akuli: Dragon Fire

"Oops, oops, oops…" Nul stated as she chased after Akuli. The poor wyvern had just become a very valuable learning experience. A very painful one that Nul was trying to treat.

So two things had been recently learned about onyx wyverns.

A: They had enough taste buds and sense of taste to be effected by capsaicin.

B: The DNA adaption ability of onyx wyverns worked on non-sentient plants.

And poor Akuli had just both eaten and adapted to a Carolina Reaper. Which meant that Nul was currently tasked with catching a very fast and irritated wyvern and calming her down while avoiding getting bitten by what was a highly dangerous inflammatory agent at this point. A very fun combination for Nul.

"Akuli sit still long enough for me to catch up!" Nul stated as she ran as she could. Which wasn't nearly fast enough to catch up with the panicked wyvern. Akuli darts into a kitchen and dunks her head into a running sink. Nul calmly turns off the sink before pulling the wyvern away.

"No, want water!" Akuli states as she attempts to dart back to the sink. Nul tries her hardest to keep the wyvern under control.

"No, what you want is a diary product. Water just spreads the burn around." Nul states as she looks down at the wyvern.

"No water?"

"No water."

"Me wyvern?"

"Yes you are."

"Okay." With that Akuli dived her head back into the sink causing Nul to begin to nurse her forehead. She calmly walks over to the fridge and grabs a yogurt. She then pulled Akuli away from the sink before handing her the yogurt. Akuli paused for several seconds before devouring the yogurt and it's container.

* * *

Author Note: A short one but I realized that Akuli had never been properly introduced at all so alot of upcoming chapters end up featuring her. I ended up messing up on the update schedule. She is an onyx wyvern, a sub species of wyvern capable of adapting dna of animals and plants to adapt to their environments. At the moment I have three other chapters to adapt and fix that involve her. As a side note the chapters for the story have been rearranged to group all antics of a particular little one toghethor. Making it easier to find the stories featuring a specific one. So check the chapter tab from now on. The description will also change to reveal who the most recent little one is.


	10. Dune: Enter Sandworm

"Easy…" Makota whispers to herself as she approaches the large container that had recently been placed in the sand filled room. The sand was effectively part of Eva's living areas, being a rather large artificial beach designed for the study of semi aquatic lifeforms back when Eva's room was used for aquatic study. At this point in time it was an empty part of a room with no ready use.

"Name; Dune, heh. Gender: Female. Age: Roughly seven years old. Species; Sandworm. Way of Acquirement; Ceased in a raid of a penthouse apartment. She was apparently kept as a pet, apartment was far too small for her. We've been put in charge of her due to there being no other areas she could be kept." Uwen states as she reads off of a clipboard. Makota stares at the other woman in surprise and shook.

"Do you have any sense of tact or stealth?" Makota states as she walks towards Uwen.

"She's sedated. Even Annihilation squad didn't want anything to do with a sandworm, took multiple tranquilizer rounds to pacify her. So let's get her into her new home." Uwen says as she slowly unlocks the container. The crates front falls to the ground to reveal a massive white scaled creature, three red eyes adorn the side of the creature.

"Is she?" Makota begins to ask only to stop and watch as Uwen walks around the large serpent.

"Human portion has pale complexion and white hair. I'd say albino." Uwen comments as she pulls out a syringe and injects the anti-sedative into the sandworm. She then quickly steps back as the large creature begins to stir.

"That sure works fast." Makota states as she takes a few steps back. The sandworm awkwardly slithers out of the crate. It dives into the sand before surfacing near the duo. The armored plating surrounding the sandworms human portion unfolds as she looks down at the duo.

"You are, not him." Dune states as she slowly circles her lower body. Makota actually takes a few steps.

"We are your new guardians. I'm Makota from the exchange program, I handle babysitting young extra species and actually verifying how to handle the young ones. That's Uwen, head of the local exchange program branch and expert on extra species needs. We both handle adopting extra species that are deemed a tad too difficult for normal households to handle." Makota states as she smiles up at the sandworm.

"I'm, difficult?" Dune asks as she lowers herself to look at Makota properly. Makota smiles at this small action. It was becoming a bit clear that Dune wasn't the best at talking.

"You're species requires large open areas to properly move, on top of which you are currently bigger then the leviathan that we are taking care of. You actually are technically sharing a room with her so I hope you two can get along." Uwen states as she eyes the sandworm. She laughs as Makota gets pulled into a hug.

* * *

Author Note

Oh boy this was a fun one to write. So one of my friends asked me to try and introduce a sandworm as one of the "little ones". And oh boy this is going to be interesting.

Also the next chapter is likely going to focus on everyone's favorite Unicorn and Nightmare.

On an unrelated note I don't think I ever actually stated what the stories title meant. It was originally meant to be Adventurous Little Ones Hectic Adventures but doesn't have any meaning at this point.


End file.
